1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for a tap water pipe, and more particularly to a household tap water monitor to prevent the tap water pipe from leaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a water meter and a valve are connected in series between a tap water pipe and a main tap water inlet pipe. The valve is ordinarily opened. Once the tap water pipe is leaking, the small impeller of the water meter will be rotated by the water flow. The water meter further pushes the counter in the water meter to count the rate of the water flow. People turn off the valve only when the maintenance is required or they will take a trip. In the circumstance that the valve is opened, the user forgot to turn off the faucet sometimes or the tap water pipe is leaking to cause loss of tap water. If there is no one at home, the articles in the house may immerse in water because the tap water pipe is leaking (burst). Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.